1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus capable of picking up a dynamic image or a still image, such as a video camera.
2. Related Background Art
In a digital color camera, in response to depression of a RELEASE button, an image in a field is exposed onto a solid-state image pickup element, such as a CCD or a CMOS sensor, for a desired time period, and an image signal obtained therefrom, representing a still image of a picture, is converted into a digital signal and is subjected to predetermined processing, such as YC processing, whereby an image signal of a predetermined format is obtained. A digital image signal representing the picked-up image is recorded in a semiconductor memory on a single picture (frame-by-frame) basis. The recorded image signal is read as required, so as to reproduce a signal capable of being displayed or printed, and is output to a monitor or the like to be displayed.
One example of a technology for reducing the thickness of a digital color camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-145802. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-145802, an image pickup screen is divided into a plurality of regions, and an imaging optical system is provided for each of the regions so as to form a partial image of an object. In this case, one object image is formed by one imaging optical system, and object image, the number of which corresponds to the number of the divisions of the image pickup screen, are projected onto a single image pickup element. In addition, object image separating walls, referred to as visual field limit baffles, are provided. The visual field limit baffles are disposed between the imaging optical systems and the image pickup element, and function as walls for preventing light from adjacent imaging optical systems from leaking in.
Since the visual field limit baffles are partitions in image pickup regions, the more image pickup regions are segmentized, the more area that is necessary for the visual field limit baffles. This is an obstacle to miniaturization of the image pickup element. It lowers the production yield so as to make the overall area of the image pickup element extremely large, and, due to limitation on the cost, a practical upper limit is placed on the size of the image pickup element.